Mystical Love Affair
by zerohour20xx
Summary: The age of the Shinobi has passed and now Naruto experiences his second life filled with adventures, familiar faces, and a mystical new connection. NarutoxOC No yaoi. Possible Harem later.


A Mystical Love Affair

A/N: This story is mostly AU and is in continuation of my current theme of Naruto plotbunnies and my challenge. I am taking my challenge to an extreme but one that is still allowed by its terms. It is set in the modern age of Naruto's world, many generations into the future. It is partially inspired by the Naruto Shippuuden second ending.

While _**The Last Emiya**_ (NarutoxFate/Stay Night crossover) is my current focus, this one is just for fun at the moment. I ask that if you read this that you at least check out _**The Last Emiya**_ and tell me your opinion of it.

Naruto x genie (oc) (Not the type from Aladdin but think more of the genie from "I Dream of Jeanie")

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any crossover material.

###############

A soft voice echos through the mind of a man in his mid-teens. The teenager was not someone that one would take notice of, a rather normal person other than the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks and his spiky blond hair. Other than those two features, only his piercing blue eyes made him different. The voice in his mind started out as a whisper as he slept but it slowly grew louder until it became a calm, intelligible voice of a woman. _"My chosen one, do you remember who you are? Do you remember my gift and the mission that I once gave you?"_ the voice says. Suddenly, a flash of scenes began to play in the teenager's mind, his memories.

[Flashback]

It had been a year since Akatsuki had been wiped out and Madara Uchiha's plan for world domination (what else can you call it?) had been stopped. Naruto relaxed in Suna, on a diplomatic mission from Tsunade.

Right after Madara had been stopped, the Hidden Villages signed treaties of neutrality and started using a form of ninja exchange program where certain ninjas from each village would travel to another one of the villages and work as a ninja of that village for a given time. Over time, a form of peace fell over the five villages as tensions between the five major villages reached an all time low since their foundations leaving altercations to bandits and nuke-nin (I believe that is missing nin, correct me if I am wrong.) rather than other ninja from the villages.

While relaxing in Suna and, to Naruto's disappointment, getting a tan, Naruto began to get a weird feeling as if something was calling him. He jumped from roof to roof until he reached the Kazekage tower. He leaps through an open window and lands in front of Gaara's desk. "Yo Gaara. I'm gonna go exploring so don't expect me back for a while. See ya!" With that said, Naruto went back out the same window, leaving Gaara to wonder how the blonde ever defeated him years ago.

Naruto headed out from Suna's south gate and proceeded into the desert, following the tugging sensation that pulled at both his body and mind. Naruto went farther and farther into the dunes until he say what looked like ruins built into the side of a mountain and it seemed that the tug at his body was coming from inside the ruins.

As Naruto entered the ruins, he felt himself being lead farther and farther until he reached a door that held the image of a nine-tailed fox on it. His body seemed to move on its own as the red youki of the Kyuubi entered his right hand as it touched the stone portrait. The red glow flowed into the stone and soon the fox on the stone glowed before the wall revealed itself to be a door and slowly slid to the side.

Naruto looked into the dark room and pulled out a sheet of paper, an altered flash tag. Instead of creating a short and blinding flash, the altered tag would let off a illuminate the surrounding area in a more bearable light for a much longer duration. As the tag illuminated the room, the only noticeable object was an old, dusty box. As Naruto went to grab it, something sharp on the box cut his finger and his blood dripped onto the top of it. After failing to find what cut him, Naruto grabbed the box and immediately felt something draining him of his strength, the box was draining him of the Kyuubi's youki. He felt something yanked from his throat and noticed that the necklace Tsunade had given him those years ago was sucked into the box.

As the drain stopped, a disembodied voice seemed to speak into his ear. _"Young one, you have lived a life that has been full of pain and hardships, both physical and mental. You have brought a sense of peace to this war-filled land but you have not yet finished your role in life, Child of Destiny. You shall depart from this world one day, and when that day come you will have several hundreds, if not thousands of years of rest. After that, you will awaken again to finally fulfill your destiny."_ With those words, his world turned black and when he awoke, he found himself back in Suna.

[Flashback end]

_'Was that really me? The memories are so real and I just have this feeling of familiarity with them and the people in them.'_ More memories of his past poured into his mind and slowly he gained a firm remembrance of who he was. _'Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Not too far from my name now, though I think I like me "old" name better than the one I hold now. Naruto Nanashi sounds so lame and it's not like its my real family name anyways. Maybe with knowing my past I can finally know who I am.'_ A small smile graced his lips at the thought of finally knowing who he was. "I am Naruto Nanashi no more, from now on I am Naruto Uzumaki once again." Naruto laid back onto his pillow and let sleep take him.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The beeping continued for several minutes until Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. "Alright, alright, I'm up already." He tapped the "off" button and sighed at the silenced alarm clock. "Geez, I can't stand that noise first thing in the morning." Naruto took a closer look at the clock. "5:30 AM? Are you kidding me? I never wake up this early." He let out a groan. "I may as well stay up since I will never go back to sleep and be able to wake up for school at 8 AM." Naruto pushed the sheets off of himself and sat on the edge of the bed with a yawn.

After a quick hot shower, Naruto got dressed in most of his school uniform. He had on dark blue formal pants, black shoes, a belt, and an orange undershirt and left his button-up shirt and school blazer off. He went into the kitchen of his apartment and grabbed a few things out of the fridge and cupboards and made a small American-style breakfast. As he sat there, the major aspects of his previous life such as his training had filled his mind but he couldn't remember any of the people in that life.

Naruto thought back to his life the last few years and was less then pleased with what he remembered. He had been a less than perfect student and a bit of a prankster, both things he had been before so it didn't bother him much. What did bother him though was the relationship he had been in last year brought him distress. He had been dating a girl named Sakura Haruno for nearly six months only to find that she had been cheating on him with the school "hottie", Sasuke Uchiha. He had been friends with Sasuke for several years before along with Sakura. She originally said that being with him had started to ruin their friendship so she was breaking up with him so they could still be friends. Naruto learned later on that she had been with Sasuke for more than a month already when she dumped him. Nearly a month after finding out she had cheated on him, he found out that she was officially pregnant. Back when he was still dating Sakura, she had slept with Sasuke and they had unknowingly used a damaged condom, which caused Sasuke's seed to reach her egg. _'She should be about five months pregnant now.'_

Today, Naruto was going to make a change. This was only the second week into the school year so there was time to change things. As Naruto buttoned up his shirt when he noticed his doorbell ring. Confused by who could be ringing his doorbell at this time of day he looked out the peephole but couldn't see anyone. He opened the door to see if anything was left to find a box with his address on it but no return address. He took a look down both sides of the walk way outside his third floor apartment and saw no one.

Naruto put the box on his table and opened it to find something he had only seen in a memory, this was the box that he had found in the ruins in Suna. He placed the box on the table and looked at the to lid and saw that it held a puzzle. It was a circle puzzle, a type of puzzle that was made of a series of circles that had to be rotated to create the a picture. After looking at the puzzle and moving around a little, a sudden bit of inspiration hit him and rotated the pieces to create a familiar sight, the whirlpool insignia of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto heard a click so he slowly lifted the lid off and a large pink mist come out of it. Ignoring the mist, a tear fell from his eye. It was the necklace that Tsunade had given him but there was also a gold ring inside as well.

Naruto put the necklace on and instantly felt like he was whole again. He picked the ring up and inspected it and on it's outside were archaic symbols that reminded him of seals back in his era. He placed it on his finger and felt a shock from it and tried to pull it off but was unable to make it move an inch. Naruto decided to ignore it for now and put his blazer on as he shut and locked his door.

The walk to the school was uneventful as Naruto walked the normal path other students took to get to the school. The path lead him from his apartment complex, through the market district, on a tram to Uptown Hijin, through Hijin park, and finally at his school, Konoha Gakuen. Naruto passed through the outer gate and looked upon his school _'Now, let's see how today goes.'_

Naruto walked in the hallway until he reached a room marked as "2-B". He slid the door open and walked to his desk, avoiding most of his classmates and giving a glare at Sasuke. Naruto wasn't angry at Sasuke because of him sleeping with Sakura, he was over that now. What he was angry about was the fact that Sasuke wouldn't care for Sakura and her coming child. Sakura hadn't shown up to school the previous week and it was rumored that she would not be coming to any of the classes until after he baby was born. Naruto walked over to his desk and sat down, ignoring all the talking from the classmates around him.

It was only a minute later that the homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino, walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone, sit down while I take attendance. Aburame, Shino..." The role call continued until he reached Naruto. "Nanashi, Naruto. Nanashi, Naruto? Did Naruto skip again?"

Naruto lifted his head from his desk. "Iruka-sensei, it's Uzumaki now. "

Iruka was surprised but didn't miss the bit of pride in Naruto's voice. _'So you finally found out something about your family? Good for you, Naruto. I'll just have to fix that with Headmaster __Sarutobi so he is labeled as such on the school forms.'_ Without missing a beat, Iruka marked Naruto as "present" and moved on with the role call.

Naruto went through the classes without much effort, doing all of his work but not really socializing with his classmates. Throughout the day, Naruto felt a constant tug at his mind but it held a warm emotion to it. As the classes ended, Naruto ignored the calling from some of his friends though not because he was trying to avoid them. Since he had opened that box, there had been a building pressure in his head and it had grown to the point that he just needed to get home to relax.

Naruto unlocked his front door and went inside. He laid his school briefcase on his table by the still open box. He took off his blazer and button-up shirt and laid them over the back of one of the table's chairs before laying down on the couch. Today had been a long day and he mostly just wanted to relax. The tugging sensations had seemed to lessen as he relaxed in his apartment but it became nearly nonexistent as Naruto fell asleep on the couch.

[Konoha Gakuen, Headmaster's office]

"As I was saying, Headmaster Sarutobi, Naruto has informed me that he is now Uzumaki instead of the surname that was used for his acceptance form." Iruka had reported to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the headmaster of Konoha Gakuen, after the school day had ended and told him of the statement Naruto had made in homeroom.

"I see, Mr. Umino. Thank you for informing me of this. I will have his file amended to suit his name. You may go." As Iruka left, a soft smile graced Hiruzen's lips. _'So you finally learned of who you are, Naruto-kun? I still remembered the days when I raised you from a baby after the unfortunate loss of your parents. I hope to see great things from you, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

[Back at Naruto's apartment]

It had been a few hours since Naruto had fallen asleep that he was awaken by the feeling of his shoulder being nudged. As his eyes opened, Naruto saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and a slight tan to her skin. She wore what looked like a blue bikini top with a small vest that covered her shoulders and half of her upper arm but left the bikini top completely visible and had on what reminded Naruto of the pants that the American rapper wore, MC...something, that said in his song that no one could touch him. (For those that need an image, look at what Jeanie from I Dream of Jeanie wears but in blue and minus that hat) "Oh, your up Master. How was your nap?"

The soft female voice assaulted Naruto's ears but he was shocked beyond belief by the fact that someone, much less a beautiful girl his age in revealing clothes, was in his apartment. "Who are you? How did you get into my apartment?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion before a look of understanding and slight embarrassment appeared on her face. "I apologize, Master. I am you servant genie, the one that you released from my puzzle box. I am sorry for not informing you first." She gave Naruto a deep bow.

_'Genie? Surely she can't be...but the feeling, the energy, that I am getting from her is nothing like a human or a demon so maybe she is what she says she is.'_ Naruto sat up straight on the couch and took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, do you have any proof that you are a genie? You can understand my need to be assured if you are one and not some girl playing a prank, right?"

The girl gave a soft giggle. "Of course, Master." A thick energy emanated from the girl and suddenly an object from Naruto's previous life appeared, the picture of Team Seven when they had first been formed.

A small tear streaked down the side of Naruto's face as he looked at it. "I believe you but why are you calling me master and what is a 'servant genie'?" The fact that Naruto was believing what he woman was saying was one thing, understanding what she was and why she was here was another thing entirely.

The girl sat down on the couch by Naruto. "A normal genie is the type that lore and legends speak of, the ones that give three wishes and then go back to their container but beings like I were kept secret to those other than our owners of the Greater Jinns. We were created by the Greater Jinns to be gifts and rewards to those that had pleased the Jinn or gained his favor. We were too important to just be given away though so the Jinn would make it so only the one deserving of us and skilled enough to pass a certain test would be able to get to the reward. Instead of the genies that were held in a simple lamp or bottle and able to grant only three wishes, a servant genie is connected to her Master for the entirety of his life and were not limited to a certain amount of wishes. We servant genies were given the job of making the life of our Master as comfortable as possible so our magic was freed of an amount. As you were the one to solve the puzzle on my box, you are my Master and the one that I will serve." The genie gave Naruto a smile.

All of the information was shocking to Naruto but with the part of his old life that Naruto remembered he was used to the idea of servants due to the clans that he had interacted with back then. "Do you have a name that I can call you?"

"Master, you must give me a name as I was technically born today. You see, the pink mist that came from my box was all that I was, pure potential. When you open my box, the mist bonded with you and I linked to your mind. The magic read your subconscious of your desired woman but for some reason, your subconscious was too jumbled to make an accurate body so magic took liberties where a decision could not be made. I will change a bit over time as your subconscious settles though."

So that pressure and tug at his mind was the magic sifting through his subconscious. "Does Kairi sound okay with you?"

A grateful smile graced the girl's lips. "I would be honored, Master."

Naruto knew that from now on, things were going to be different in his life but he had no idea how much these recent developments would alter his current life or the adventures they would bring with them.

#####################

Nanashi - No name

Not bad for an idea that originated from a smutty story (will not mention which), if I do say so myself. First, this genie is different than the ones from lore that grant only three wishes and are either funny and kind of stupid (Genie from Disney's Aladdin) or the type that seem obedient but try to screw their "masters" over on the wording of their wishes. In my views, the three wish limit is the amount of power that a genie has when it comes out of the object (lamp, bottle, or boombox like in Kazaam) and the wishes are given to the opener of the object in exchange for a brief amount of freedom for the genie.

Kairi's description

5'

100 lbs

Appears 16

C cup

Brown hair

Green eyes


End file.
